Hope
by foo fighter 18
Summary: The Star Fox team is ready for battle! But can they overcome personal demons, Andross's amry and... NO T.V.?1 SF64 please review... please? ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Corneria**

Fox flew high over the blue sea. He was ready. He was born ready. Revenge had crossed his mind the night before. It had given him an odd energy that he was feeding off right now. Technically he wasn't even supposed to be here… but he had all ways had trouble listening to commands.

"All right everyone report in!"

"Falco here. I'm ok."

Fox saw Falco's blue face come up on the Vid screen. Fox nodded.

"Peppy A-Ok. You ready for this Fox?"

"I am Peppy, thanks," Fox said to his old friend.

"Slippy here. I don't have any more finger nails to chew off!!"

Fox frowned. He didn't know that frogs or toads HAD finger nails.

"Ok guys. We're going to re-take Corneria! GO! GO! GO!"

Fox flew down right above the sea's surface. He saw the other ships in the water before they attacked. _That's going to help. _Fox thought as he shoot down 5 of the ships.

"Good going Fox!" Peppy yelled.

"Slippy get out of there!" this was from Falco.

6 ships had shoot down from the sky and Slippy had gone right into the fray. With amazing speed Falco took down 5 of them.

"HA! Take that!"

"FOX! GET THIS GUY OSSS ME!!"

Fox sighed. It had been like this even on video games. The last bogey fell down easily.

"Thanks Fox! I thought they had me!"

Fox could see Falco rolling his eyes in the vid cam. He chuckled then stopped as he saw Corneria. The capital city was in ruins. Billboards, skyscrapers, and corneria ships were strewn across the ground.

"This is… is…" Falco was gasping for breath.

Fox too was in shock. His home town attacked! It seemed like a bad dream.

"Keep it together everyone," Peppy's voice came through the vid.

Fox shuck his head and took out 3 bogeys. Whoever did this would pay! On his name and on his father's name. He accelerated to a huge red mec that was punching a skyscraper.

"Guys! One lock on shoot will take 'em out!" said a delighted Falco as he watched the mec fall to the ground. The streets had small ground ships all over them.

"Their using the roads to attack!" shouted Slippy.

_Crap._ Thought Fox. That would make the re-take a bit harder.

"Slippy, Peppy! Take the ground. Falco! You're with me in the sky."

"Right captain," Falco said with a smirk.

Falco flew ahead of Fox and took out 7 of the ships in the skies. Fox spotted 3 of the bogeys behind Falco.

He noticed them to and said "I'll take these get the ones behind me!"

Fox got 2 of them down but one managed to escape.

"Something's wrong with the ship!"

Fox gritted his teeth and the last one fell behind Falco.

"I guess I should be thankful."

"You ok there Falco?"

"Yeah but the ship took damage… damn! I'm going to back off for a sec."

Fox watched Falco rise above the clouds. He gunned down a few bogeys and speed forward. The huge lake of Corneria came up fast and Fox nearly got his wings clipped by a small arch. Fox flew inside of each of the arches.

"Pretty smooth flying Fox," Falco said with a wry smile.

"Thanks Falc… what the hell is that?!"

A huge tank like ship flew right above Fox nearly knocking him down.

"That's the target! It's the supplies ship after it!" Peppy yelled.

Fox followed Falco and Peppy through a waterfall and into a barren gulch.

"Bombers at 3 O' clock! Take 'em out!"

Falco cut down half of the bomber with a nova blast.

"Give 'em some of their own medicine!" Falco bellowed and he took out 3 more.

_Mannnnn Falcos good, not that I'll ever tell him._ Fox thought.

They had reached the other side of Corneria where the blue ocean stretched out to the horizon.

"Ahhhh someone wants to play," said a croc from Fox's vid.

Fox saw the same tank like ship in the blue reflective water before anyone else did.

"Incoming enemy coming from the rear. Drop altitude," Peppy announced.

"AHHHHHHH FOX!! I"VE BEEEN HIT!!" Slippy screamed.

"You didn't duck did you?"

"Umm… no…"

Fox smacked his head with his hand.

"Man the only reason you keep this guy is because…."

"Enemy shields analyzed!" Slippy said happily.

"Of that," Falco finished.

A large bar had popped up on Fox's screen.

"Alright guys he's got a level 4 shield be careful! We only have level 3," Fox said.

"ALL units CHARGE!!" the croc yelled.

Nearly 20 silver unmanned ships flew into the open on the crocs command.

"Take care of the ships I'll get this guy!" Fox yelled.

"Ahhhh I've heard of you… what are you? The star cubs?" the croc taunted.

"Its Star Fox you moron!" Falco bellowed back taking down 6 of the silver ships.

"Falco is that you? I thought last time Andross came here you died," the croc said in a cold voice.

Fox could see Falco freeze up in the vid screen. Fox had no idea what the croc meant but he knew he was using mind games.

"Falco snap out of it!"

The effect took place in just a moment. Falco swerved his ship to face the huge tank.

"THIS IS FOR LAST TIME!!"

A shudder ran across the tank-ship and it fell into the ocean as Falco shoot bomb and lasers in a frenzied barrage.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"I thought Falco already told you. We're Star Fox," Fox smirked as the ship sunk into the water.

"All ships report in," Fox said as they pulled out of the atmosphere.

"Slippy here! You did it!!"

"Peppys good. Your just like your father Fox."

Fox blush openly at the comment.

"Falco here. I'm Ok… sorry about…"

"Its fine Falco," Fox saw Falco relax a bit.

"What now?" Slippy asked impatiently.

"What else? We go to the ship and…." Fox paused for dramatic effect.

"WE PARTY!!"

The rest of the crew shouted with enthusiasm. Fox smiled and leaned back. Of course he needed to ask Falco what happened back in the dogfight and Pepper would be mad…. _But I can worry about that later._ Fox thought.

**SOOOO? What do you think? HUH? HUH? Please review. If you flame I don't care… really all you would be saying is BLAH BLAH BALH.**


	2. great fox

**The Great Fox**

Fox looked out into space. It wasn't pretty that wasn't the right word. It was… immeasurable. The stars and galaxies looked like fireflies from here. His room was cool and dark. It was the best place on the ship to see the stars. The room had many posters scattered about the room. Fox's favorite one was of a blue vixen lying down on a bed. If he got though all of this he would love to meet her (lol). To the far right of that poster was a picture of Fox with his dad and mom. In the picture he was only a baby. He was held by his mother. Everyone said that he looked like his father but he saw that he looked like his mom to. Their eyes and mouths were the same and his mom had a smile that looked like his.

His mom had been a beautiful red fox with very sharp teeth. His father had his sunglasses off in this photo and he had a beaming smile on. Fox was sleeping in his mothers hands. He realized that he was crying and quickly wiped his face and went out of the room.

In the living room of The Great Fox Peppy was reading a book and Slippy was playing a video game. Fox went to talk to Slippy first.

"Hey Slipps. What 'cha playing?"

"Oh it's called Star Fox Assault!"

They both looked at each other. Slippy's mouth formed an "O" and Fox just stood there.

"You don't think…"

"Nahhhhh."

Fox walked to Peppy who was reading a small paper-back book.

"Hey Peppy. 'sup?"

Peppy looked up from his book and smiled at Fox.

"Oh not much this old hare just needs a bit of R & R before I get back in the fray."

"Your right but… how did we do?"

"To be honest I'm thankful we didn't fall like rocks!"

"Good… hey is that a romance novel?"

Peppy clutched the book to his chest.

"YOU CAN"T PROVE ANYTHING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Fox scratched his head as Peppy ran to his room. He now wondered what was in Peppy's room. He continued walking the ship. When he was about to reach the center of the ship he was stopped by ROB 64.

"Hey ROB what up?"

"Fox holo message from Pepper!"

Fox sighed. He knew this was going to happen. After all his team had gone into an enemy controlled planet with no back up or permission. He called the rest of the team to the briefing room and sat down in one of the chairs. Peppers figure appeared on the holo set. He looked extremely angry with his large bull dog face (not a person to cross fox thought).

"I have a different rant for each of you!!" he yelled.

Peppy gulped as Pepper turned round to him.

"PEPPY! Your experience should have told you not to do this!"

"Slippy! You are much too young to be here!"

Slippy looked like he was going to argue but he was stopped by a very scary glare from Pepper.

"Falco you don't even have a fighter license!"

"And Fox…"

Fox shrunk into his chair."

"Your actions could have gotten all of these brave men… and kid (HEY! Yelled Slippy) killed."

All of the Star Fox team shrunk into their chairs. They all hurt. Pepper's face then changed to a more friendly tone.

"And I also have praise for each of you."

All of them looked around in surprise. If Pepper had a praise it was just a few gruff words and definitely not after a rant.

"Peppy your experience helped us free our planet and city… I thank you."

Peppy sat there stunned as Pepper turned to Slippy.

"Slippy your mec skills helped us all out and for one so young… you did fantastic."

"Falco for your amazing flying, after all of this is done I will give you a fighters license personally."

Falco mouthed "wow" and leaned back with a large beaky smile (like he could have any other smile…).

"Fox you remind me so much of your father and that… is all I can say."

They all had just changed from crushed to radiant with joy. Slippy gave a small "whoop" and Pepper laughed. Pepper turned back to serious in a moment.

"Now Team Star Fox I would very much like to hire you to drive the Venom forces out of our space! This will be insanely dangerous but you've all ready defied fate… can you do it again?"

Fox looked around at the rest of his crew they all seemed tense and alert. Slippy looked like he was going to throw up or pee… or both.

"We're in Pepper… but this is going to cost you a lot."

Pepper roared with laughter and everyone else joined in. Pepper wiped away a tear.

"No I'm serious!"

It was about an hour after the meeting and Fox was pacing back and forth on the front deck. He was in battle mode. He should be fighting right now! But Pepper had said that he would call them when he needed them.

"Fox if you are exercising to lose weight I must tell you you're in good shape," ROB said.

Fox chuckled and looked at ROB. He was nearly a person maybe if Slippy tinkered with the A.I. a bit and met a nice lady robot… He was snapped out of his thoughts by a musical note. He stopped pacing and listened. It came again fallowed by 3 great notes and one bad note and a "What the crap?" He snickered it was Falco's voice but what was he doing? Fox knock on Falco's door.

"Yeah come in."

Fox walked into a large cold room. The room had a window into space but it was much smaller then Fox's. The room was cluttered with posters and a small T.V. hung from a wall. What really surprised Fox was what Falco was holding in his hands. It was an acoustic guitar.

"Didn't know you played Falco."

Falco gave him a sheepish smile.

"I've only been playing for a few months. I'm ok I guess. I'm not Slash yet."

They both laughed a bit. Fox sat down on Falco's bed.

"Look Falco about what happened back when you blew up that croc's ship…"

Falco stiffened up but Fox plowed on.

"Falco you're my right hand pilot here if you're going to help us out you need to tell me what that was!"

Falco sighed "Ok look this is a long story alright? So listen up."

"I've never shown this to anyone not even my old girlfriend Katt."

Fox was about to ask who Katt was when Falco pulled his shirt off. Fox recoiled. Falco had a huge gash in the middle of his chest. It was an unhealthy yellowish color.

"Yeah looks like it hurts don't it?"

All Fox could say was "Ouch…"

"Look Fox I was 9 when Andross was caught doing is "experiments" I went looking for him."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?!" Falco laughed but it had no humor in it.

"Fox one of Andross's experiments had been on my dad!"

Fox's eye widened.

"Yeah that's right. Thanks to that monkey my dad literally had his wings clipped. My dad was a real proud man and he… well it crushed him he couldn't support for me or mom. So I decided to kill Andross. I was going to get him for what he had done before he was shipped off to Venom."

Fox gave him an odd look.

"Yeah I know not real smart huh? A 9 year old vs. a 50 something evil dude. But I was so mad I just… well you know I just went off."

"So I found him he was packing up his stuff with a few Hench-men. I snuck up on them. He was with 2 other guys. That croc we fought and a lizard dude named Leon Powalski. I knocked out Leon but Andross beat me to the ground… man he could move fast for an old guy! But the croc held me down and Andross said "This will be my parting gift to all you fools!" He pulls out this nasty looking saber and slashes me right across the chest and left me for dead."

When Falco was done Fox could only shake his head. Andross… he knew that he was evil but this… it put it way over the line.

"I'm sorry I went blank there but the memories… auggg… so em I still on the team?"

"You sure are Falco."

"Thanks man."

**Ok ok kind of a sappy ending but!! Next ch lots 'o fighting! Yea! (wait why is that a good thing?)**


	3. sorry to all

**Hey Its me. I know that I haven't posted anything in a long long long… time. Im extremely critical of my own work and… well I thought the stuff I wrote sucked. **

**I really don't know if I'll continue these stories or write new ones at all.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who gave me reviews and all the rest.**


End file.
